My Son's Wedding
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: This is a twist on the reception scene from the new Breaking Dawn movie. This is mostly a Carlisle and Esme story with the rest of the family. I do not own anything just the twist in the story. Please read and let me know what you think.


**My Son's Wedding**_I saw The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1 today and just had to write a little story about two of my favorite characters Carlisle and Esme. This is just an addition to what I wish I would have seen in the movie. I don't own anything about the movie or the books. Just the outtake that I am writing that was not in the movie or the book. So I own nothing just the plot of this little story here that may turn into a longer story. That depends on the reviews that I get. This is just a twist on the reception scene in the movie._-

_Carlisle's pov_

Today was the day that my son was marrying the girl of his dreams. Correction woman of his was the day that Bella Swan was officially becoming a member of the family and I couldn't be happier for them. Well I am happy for them I am also concerned because in a years time Bella will be like the rest of us and leaving behind her parents and friends.I have stepped away from the reception that was being held in our backyard to walk over to the beautifully lit gazebo at the corner of the house away from the rest of the guests.

I needed to get away for a bit to clear my head. I don't know how long I had been standing there staring out into the woods before I felt two slim arms wrap around my waist from behind. I must have been too deep in thought to notice that my lovely wife Esme was approaching me from behind.I look over to the left and smile at the love of my life. "What are you doing over here all by yourself darling?" Esme asks me.

"Well I just wanted to stop and let everything sink in and to remember everything that is going on right now, I just don't want to forget anything." I smiles at me and runs her hands up and down my arms moving to stand in front of me. "You my dear are worried about losing your son. When he is not leaving you he is just taking another step up in his existence. We are a family and nothing and no one can take that from us. We are gaining a daughter who loves our son so much. It will all work out alright you'll see."

I smile knowing that she is right and that she can read me better than anyone even Edward with his ability to hear the thoughts of others. "You are right as always sweetheart. Lets rejoin the others and celebrate and dance. I love you so much," I tell her before leaning down to join our lips in a soft but sweet kiss.

_End of Carlisle's pov_

Back at the reception.

Emmett looks up from dancing with Rose and asks, "Has anyone seen mom and dad? I have not seen them for a while." Rose and Alice both shake their heads to say that they have not seen looks up and says, "I see them over there by the gazebo. They seem to be quite happy from the looks of them. From the feeling I am getting I would say that Carlisle was worried about losing Edward but was reminded that he is not leaving us."The four of them look over to where Jasper pointed and smile at the relationship that their parents have.

"They are so cute." Alice and Rose say.

Carlisle and Esme return to the reception just in time to hear the DJ announce that it is time for the father-daughter and mother-son joins Bella on the dance floor and begin to dance. Edward approaches the family and extends his hand out to Esme. "Mom, would you dance with me?" he smiles and places her hand in Edward's hand while saying, "I would love to."

She then turns to Carlisle and says, "You owe me a dance next mister." Carlisle grins and say, "You bet I do."Edward and Esme walk out onto the dance floor and begin dancing. The photographer snaps picture after picture. Carlisle goes to stand next to Alice before saying, "This place looks beautiful! You did an amazing job."Alice looks up and smiles, "Thanks Dad." Carlisle puts his arm around her shouldersThe day went great and everyone is happy. Edward's wedding went great. The Cullen Family is one step closer to being complete.


End file.
